


【DV】再日维吉

by Eton_C



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eton_C/pseuds/Eton_C
Summary: 尿液play血腥play轻度女绿轻度52d
Relationships: Dante/Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【DV】再日维吉

维吉尔一大早就被但丁不耐烦地踹醒，让他去打扫楼下的卫生。维吉尔半梦半醒间恍惚以为是但丁的朋友皮蓬终于到来，连忙下楼抄起水桶和墩布开始清洁。

他心情不算好也不算坏，言而总之他是一只勤劳的小蜜蜂。维吉尔背着身子拖地——他知道，如果正着拖地将会把自己困进一个干燥的死角——忽然，他的右脚踩上了一滩地上的不明液体。维吉尔人仰马翻地倒了下去。

“我说了让你做卫生，没让你这娘们拆家上房揭瓦。”但丁愤怒地从楼上吼道，随后他又快步走下楼梯——他如此愤恨，仿佛今天一天都无法幽默起来了。

维吉尔趴在地上愣愣地望着从楼上下来的爷们，但丁眼睛猩红，眼底乌青，平日里柔软的白发此刻也胡搅蛮缠地怒发冲冠。看样子但丁是因为什么事一夜未睡——他的眼底好像还透露着一股无以言表的悲伤。

“算了，老子懒得跟你个婆娘废话。”但丁看维吉尔摔在地上，懒得和他多说，便又转身上楼去了。但丁琢磨着自己刚刚跑下楼来现在又跑上楼，这行为很不对劲，简直是无用功。他忽地扑哧一声笑了出来——维吉尔猜错了，他原以为愤怒的但丁无论如何是无法幽默起来，可这个爷们又被自己与生俱来得天独厚先天具备而举世无双的幽默感逗笑了。

维吉尔一头雾水地跌坐在地上，他觉得自己有可能还在做梦，这简直是百八十万托马斯回旋般的大见鬼。不知不觉地，维吉尔的手摸到了地上那摊害他跌倒的黏滑液体，而这蠢娘们竟然把摸过地板上不明液体的手指放进了自己的嘴里！

这味道尝起来，维吉尔是再熟悉不过了——这是但丁的精液味道。这股令人上头的雄壮品味让他如同发春了一般不自觉地趴在地板上，像一条饿极了的狗一样舔食着地面上的液体。

是了，维吉尔在这股淫糜味道中忽然想起了前一天晚上发生的事。老二好像接到了来自他的时空的什么信件便要匆匆离开，而老丁头这个爷们得知老二要走，气急败坏下打晕了维吉尔，然后抓住老二就是一顿爆操，恨不得把老二这个骚爷们的屁股操废，这样他就走不成了。

可是该走的还是走了，老二回到自己的时空办事去了，没给事务所留下一片云彩。

想到这里，维吉尔忽然理解了但丁为何一夜不眠，也理解了他暴躁的原因——曾几何时，但丁的暴躁是只给他的，更别提那根粗肥的大屌了，那都是属于他维吉尔的东西——可现在，但丁的彻夜孤枕与满眼不舍，都给了另一个男人。

虽然那个男人说到底也是但丁，可维吉尔管不了那么多，他本来嫉妒心就特别强。

想着但丁卖力且深情地用自己的大根日老二的样子，维吉尔的小逼又痒又湿，妒火在他心头燃烧着，通过血液充斥着他的全身。他发了疯般地舔着地板上潮湿的印迹——尽管在他回忆的过程中，他早已经把地上但丁和老二交合的证据给舔干净了。

他流着廉价的泪水发誓要撷取每一丝但丁的气味，以此来证明自己对但丁的依恋和爱。维吉尔知道自己此刻像一条卑贱的丧家犬一般，他生怕自己被但丁抛弃，却又害怕但丁看到自己这般骚贱的模样，可他管不了那么多了，他心底里卑微的渴望战胜了他本就不坚定的理智，他只想让这摊来自但丁大屌的精液属于自己温暖的胃。

“维吉。”但丁不怒自威的声音忽然想起。许是维吉尔舔得太过于疯狂投入，他并没有听到但丁下楼的脚步声。

“张开嘴，我看看。”但丁好像并没有生气，他倒是很温和。维吉尔红着哭过的眼眶望着如同救世主一般高大伟岸的爷们，柔弱地张开了嘴，然后习惯性地伸出了自己母狗一样的舌头——但丁以前每次射在他嘴里后他都会不急着把精液咽下去，而是张开嘴给但丁表演他嫩红的舌头是如何搅拌着但丁射出的浓白精液的。此刻的维吉尔习惯性地伸出了舌头，空虚地用舌头搅动着，可是他的口腔内没有一滴精液了，他早就把这些东西吞进肚子了。

但丁嗤笑了一声。狠狠地抓住维吉尔柔软的头发向后逼迫他仰头望着自己的眼睛。但丁狠狠地扇了维吉尔一巴掌，打得他的一边耳朵开始眩晕得鸣叫。

“老二走了，你很开心吗？”但丁一反刚刚平和的模样，那个凶狠暴戾的爷们又回来了。不知为何，这样的但丁反而让维吉尔更加安心。

“没……没有……”维吉尔小声地回答。说实话，他其实是有点开心的，老二在的这段日子里，但丁都没有操过他。

但丁放开了抓着维吉尔头发的手，眯着眼居高临下地望着跪趴在地上的维吉尔，冷声问道：“是没有，还是不敢？”

维吉尔垂下眼，不敢回答这个问题。借他八十个胆子他也不敢骗但丁，但借他一百个胆子他也不敢说实话。

“这个问题很难吗？”但丁又一次平和了下来。这个爷们不是很稳定。

“没……没有……”维吉尔烂泥扶不上墙，他好像只会说这句。

“没没没！没有！我没有！”但丁夸张地摆着自己的两只手摇头晃脑地大声模仿着维吉尔唯唯诺诺的样子，随后一脚把卑微的娘们踹倒。

“我看你这辈子说不出什么牛逼的屁话，那我就不让你讲话了。”但丁嫌弃地望向躺在地上任人宰割的维吉尔，发现维吉尔正伸出舌头试图舔到自己下巴上被但丁踢到的位置。他看起来又骚又蠢。

但丁蹲下来看着愚蠢得自娱自乐的娘们，忽然伸手拽住了他的舌头，然后就这样拽着维吉尔的舌头把他一路拖到了厨房。维吉尔只觉得自己舌根酸胀发麻，他痛得直流眼泪，却说不出一句话，他只觉得再这样下去自己的整条食道都要被但丁扯出来了。

维吉尔的口水和来自喉管的黏液不由自主地顺着嘴角和下巴流了下来，红着眼睛痛苦地被但丁扯着舌头在地上拖拉。诚不我欺，他甚至认为但丁完全可以扯着他的舌头把他悬空旋转几圈然后利用离心力把他抡大锤般甩出去。

这股疼痛的终止是从另一种疼痛的取而代之开始的。

但丁拿出了一把切面包用的餐刀手起刀落地割开了维吉尔的舌头。虽然说是手起刀落，但事实显然不是这么麻利。餐刀并没有开刃，小小的锯齿只够切开维吉尔的舌头，却不能很快地斩断。

“你将不会拥有一个漂亮的切面了。”但丁说：“但我能打包票，你将会看上去有三个扁桃体，想想看，这也很牛逼。”

维吉尔仿佛杀猪一般嚎叫着，他不敢碰但丁的身体去抗拒，因为他知道一个不小心就会加重自己此刻的疼痛。维吉尔满脸的泪水不知道是吓回去了还是风干了，他的脸上只剩下因为疼痛而扭曲的肌肉和惊恐的神情。

此时此刻，维吉尔真想求但丁给他一个痛快。

鲜血源源不断地从维吉尔的舌根涌出，他满脸是血花子，而外科医生但丁的手上也被病患维吉尔戴上了一双鲜红的温暖手套。但丁拎起切割下来后的，维吉尔的舌头。那是一片晃晃悠悠的烂肉，是不合格的屠夫处理过的猪下水。

但丁朝维吉尔展示着这片烂肉，嘴里还抱怨着维吉尔的舌头长得不得劲，太难切了。维吉尔痛得眼花耳鸣，他面前的但丁晃晃悠悠，说出来的话他也听不清了。

恍惚间，维吉尔只觉得自己血液即将干涸的脸上又被赏了几个凶狠的巴掌，随后但丁掏出了自己虽然疲软却依旧粗肥的大根鸡巴塞进了维吉尔仿佛刚刚被阉割过的嘴里。这的确是个温暖的洞，但丁心想，新鲜滚烫的血液滋润着自己的癞根，而捅深一点，那脆弱的、刚被切断的舌根又会如一股小泉眼一般喷发出粘稠的鲜血来刺激但丁的癞根龟头。

但丁忽然动了玩心。他的确没什么心思操维吉尔了，昨晚和老二大战一夜，但丁其实很想去睡一觉。

但维吉尔的嗓子眼是个喷泉，这简直太新奇了。但丁决定和维吉尔的口腔较上劲儿。但丁抖了抖鸡巴，同样滚烫且有力的、由尿液组成的水柱就这样对上了维吉尔舌根上喷发血液的伤口。维吉尔的喉咙受着残酷的洗礼，不断被尿液撞开的血液仿佛他正被冲刷的罪恶。

迷离间，维吉尔真的以为自己能够获得重生。

————————————————————

“维吉。”但丁？是但丁在叫他吗？又是熟悉的不怒自威的淡泊声音，催促着维吉尔睁开沉重的眼皮。

“张开嘴，我看看。”但丁好像并没有生气，他倒是很温和。

这是怎么回事？维吉尔摸不着头脑，难道刚刚的一切都是一场梦吗？他睁开眼睛望着背着光站着的、如天神一般高大伟岸的但丁，觉得这一切都是deja vu。

他不由自主地想要张开嘴、伸出舌头给但丁看。这是一条合格母狗的良好习惯。可是他忽然发现嘴唇的挪动和试图伸舌头的动作都会让他疼痛不已。

“你看，哥哥。”但丁给维吉尔拿来了一面镜子：“你真的永远不用说话了耶。”

镜子里的维吉尔满脸鲜血，嘴唇被但丁用粗劣的线缝了起来。

没人知道，他嘴里那泡血和尿的混合物是被他吞了还是依旧在他口腔里晃荡。

但维吉尔的确再也开不了口了。他的舌头的确没了，这不是梦。

那块烂肉正钉在他光洁的额头上，慢慢地腐朽。

维吉尔流着泪望着镜子里丑陋的怪物，笑了。


End file.
